Till the End of Forever
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: It's now time for 7th year at Hogwarts.Before arriving at school weird feelings start to plague Harry.They began after Draco Malfoy looked at him on the train.Will he be able to figure out these foreign emotions or will they slowly overpower him? *ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… (I'm borrowing him from Draco…)

Note: Yay!!! For my first Harry Potter story!

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Till the End of Forever

"Knight to E4," Ronald Weasley said with an enormous smile, "and I do believe, Harry, mate, that I've won… Checkmate." His knight obeyed his orders and Ron took great pleasure in watching his knight destroy Harry's queen. This killing move left Harry's king defenseless. Harry had lost… again.

"I'll win one day, Ron… you just wait!" Harry exclaimed angrily. He hadn't been able to beat Ron since he began playing Wizard's Chess in year one. Six years of losing later left Harry with the same miserable results. Ron was just too bloody good at chess! He wouldn't let Harry win if he got on his knees and begged, which he had only tried once… Ron enjoyed rubbing his victories in too much.

"Don't worry, mate! I'm sure you'll find someone you can beat…" Ron tapped his temple as if he were thinking, "Malfoy, perhaps?" He laughed as Harry glared at him. He wouldn't get tired of picking on his best friend about his obsession for a long time.

"Shut up, you prat!" Harry yelled, throwing his broken queen at Ron's bright red head of hair. "I never should have told you about that dream… Stupid, red-headed git," he grumbled as he turned to glare out the train window. He and his friends were on the Hogwarts Express on their way to complete their last year of wizarding school. While he and Ron were sitting in their compartment, their other friend Hermione Granger was patrolling the train. She had been appointed Head Girl, an honor given to the brightest seventh year girl. Harry was proud to have such a position belong to a Gryffindor, their house. The Head Boy's position was being filled by a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. He had pale, silvery blonde hair and stunningly gray eyes that were easily more demanding than his toned, defined body. If anyone could make first years behave and do whatever they were told, he could. Harry blushed as he thought of the blonde. He never should have told Ron about the dream he'd had about Malfoy. Nothing happened in the dream that would scream blackmail, so Harry thought he'd be safe from his friend's ridicule, but apparently he was wrong… "Honestly, Ron, will you let the dream go already?"

"Why? It must be a sign," Ron laughed as he began to wave his pale gangly arms around as if he had a crystal ball. "Dreaming about your rival…" He hummed. "You beat him in the dream?" he asked mimicking our divination professor. She was so strange that no one really believed that she actually had The Sight. Ron made fun of her so well that Harry was sorry Hermione had to miss this. She cannot stand Professor Trelawney…

"I kicked his Malfoy arse!" I laughed. Ron hummed again, closing his eyes in concentration.

"You will soon be confronted by a blonde nuisance and the sky will rain rainbow crystals…" Ron said barely able to contain his laughter. He opened one eye to look at Harry. When their eyes met they couldn't hold their laughter in any longer.

"You sounded just like Trelawney!" Harry laughed as he grabbed his sides. His eyes had begun to water from all the laughing. Ron waved his arms over the imaginary crystal ball again. The two laughed even harder. In his laughing fit Ron had knocked over their chess board, which was also ridiculously hilarious to the two teens. The board hit the ground with a loud thud and Ron's remaining pieces scattered around the compartment. One landed near the door and continued to roll out into the narrow aisle. The two laughing teens failed to hear the approaching footsteps and it was too late when a tall figure with billowing Slytherin robes and a silver Head Boy badge stood ominously in the doorway, blocking it with his height and broad shoulders. Ron quit laughing first and tried to get Harry's attention by elbowing him in the side. Harry was prepared to yell a curse at his best friend but his words were lost the moment he looked at the tall figure with Ron's chess piece in his hand.

"Would either of you like to explain this?" came the lazy drawl of Draco Malfoy. His demanding gray eyes looked at Ron before focusing on Harry. For some odd reason the way he studied him made Harry feel relaxed. A weird feeling settled into his stomach; it was almost as if he'd taken a Calming Drought. Somehow having Draco's eyes on him made him forget being angry at Ron for elbowing him and he almost felt like Draco's eyes needed to watch him and no one else… He almost pouted when Draco looked back at Ron. The feeling of ease was gone the second Draco's eyes looked elsewhere.

"Would _you _like to explain why you're bothering us?" Ron asked in response. He took pleasure in knowing how to piss the blonde off, answering a question with a question was one way to do it. Draco's eyebrow slightly twitched in annoyance, a trait that Harry and Ron joke about when they get especially mad at the Slytherin.

"Listen here, Weasel," Draco said with a tone that leaked authority. Harry was drawn to the tone and clung to every word as if it were gold, mentally begging Draco to look at him again. "I am Head Boy and have power over you now. Being a Prefect won't save you anymore. While I'm in charge you will cause no problems and you will be punished whenever I see you are abusing your Prefect powers. You answer to me now…" He sneered evilly at Ron and tossed the chess piece to him. "Ten points from Gryffindor for littering and five more points because you felt the need to skip the Prefect's meeting." Draco smirked at the red head's gaping mouth and looked at Harry before turning to leave, only mildly surprised at Harry's lack of an insult or retaliation.

Insulting him was the farthest thought from Harry's mind when Draco had looked at him again. The calm feeling settled back into his stomach and this time stayed even after the blonde left. Harry smiled and ignored Ron's gape. "That was strange," he whispered in a daze. Ron closed his mouth and looked at Harry quizzically. He saw Harry's eyes were slightly glazed over and looked lost, as if Harry were dreaming awake. He waved his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry shook his head and closed his eyes to clear his mind. The calm feeling was gone again and he forgot what it felt like, which left him wanting to feel it again. "What happened?" he questioned confused.

"Well," Ron started as he recovered from his angry shock, "when Malfoy walked in you got this dazed expression on your face as if you were dreaming, but you were awake. What were you thinking about?"

"I felt just fine until he looked at me… it was so strange, one minute my sides hurt from laughing so hard and then the next it felt like I'd taken a Calming Drought. The weird part was that when he looked away the feeling went away and- I don't know, I felt different… like something was wrong, almost like I thought he should look at me and me only," Harry said recalling how he felt. He couldn't really explain what happened or why, and he was baffled as to why he was confiding in Ron again; it had blown up in his face last time. "Don't you dare make some smart comment," he warned, "I'll tell the new Head Girl…" Ron paled at the threat.

"You wouldn't…" he said unconfidently. He knew Harry wasn't one to be taken lightly. If the raven-haired Gryffindor made a threat you could bet he would stick to it and that it wasn't just to scare you. "You would," Ron laughed. Harry smiled too but inside he felt like something was missing, something important…

"Do you want anything from the snack trolley?" Harry asked as he stood and pulled his money satchel from the pocket of his Hogwarts robes. He didn't know why he was suddenly impatient and couldn't wait for the trolley witch to make her usual rounds.

Ron must have thought the same thing. "Why don't you wait for her to come back this way?"

"Because I want to get a Chocolate Frog before all the good wizard cards are taken… I only need one more to finish my collection and I just remembered who it is," Harry lied. Ron was suspicious but told Harry to get him a pack of Lemon Drops anyway. Harry turned and exited their compartment. He went to the left as if he automatically knew that what he was looking for was in that direction. The problem was that he didn't know what he was looking for. Some unseen force was pulling him onwards.

Laughing and talking came from each compartment he passed, many of the voices he recognized: Ginny Weasley (Ron's little sister and Harry's fellow Quidditch player, sixth year), Neville Longbottom (one of Harry and Ron's roommates), Hannah Abbot (a seventh year Hufflepuff), and Collin Creevey (Harry's own personal number one fan, he worshipped Harry). Collin saw Harry pass by and stuck his head out of his compartment to say hello. Harry waved over his shoulder as the unknown force continued to pull him forward. It felt as if the force's pull were growing as he walked farther down the train. What was he looking for?

Just as that question popped into his mind, his feet stopped. He was right in front of a compartment with people who obviously wanted privacy because the window that would have allowed Harry to view its occupants was covered by a dark green curtain. The empty feeling that had grown since Draco had gone suddenly tripled. Harry clutched at his chest as if to ease the pain. Whatever he had been pulled to was just inside the compartment in front of him. Involuntarily his hand reached forward to grasp the handle. The pain in his chest became desperate… he needed to open the door; that would help the pain go away. He knew it would…

The longer he waited to open the door the emptier he felt. He could no longer stand it and pulled the door open fiercely. "What the hell, Potter?!" a very angry Slytherin girl yelled. "What is your problem, barging in and-"

"Pansy, be quiet," instructed a smooth voice laced with concern. "What happened to you?" Gray eyes captured Harry's and he finally realized who he had been forced to come find… Draco Malfoy.

Without warning Harry collapsed, the pain finally overtaking him. Draco immediately rushed forward to catch him and the pain was gone to be replaced by the calm feeling. Harry felt whole now and quickly recovered. He pushed Draco away and apologized for being a stupid Gryffindor who couldn't knock and bolted from the compartment.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Pansy asked. "What was wrong with him?"

"Did you see the way he looked before he collapsed?" asked another of the compartment's occupants. He was very handsome with a dark complexion and smooth voice, almost like Draco's. "It was like he was empty inside."

"You saw it too, Blaise?" Pansy questioned.

"Of course he saw it, Pansy," Draco said shortly. "Do you know what this means?" he asked his two companions. They all looked at each other with concerned eyes. They discussed what needed to be done and how they were going have to keep a close eye on Harry Potter.

Draco left the compartment to do his rounds as Head Boy shortly after. Watching out for the first years was the last thing on his mind…

Their seventh year of Hogwarts was sure to be the most exciting one yet.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

**NOTE: **How was it for my first Harry Potter fanfic? Did it leave you wanting more? I will not post Chapter two unless I get ten or more positive reviews… so sorry to those of you who really enjoyed it and are hungry for more… maybe if you review something really nice I'll change my mind. *(hint, hint)*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter you would know… trust me.

Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed… if you didn't I'm only slightly hurt… YAY!!! Chapter 2!

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Till the End of Forever

"Harry?" questioned a bushy- haired brunette. When Harry continued to ignore her she elbowed him and said his name a little more forcefully. Her patience was growing thin quickly.

Harry finally turned his emerald green eyes on her amber ones. "What, Hermione?" he asked annoyed.

"First," Hermione began to explain, "don't take that tone with me, I'm Head Girl… and second, what is wrong with you? We're at the first feast of our last year at Hogwarts and you haven't touched your food or said a word since getting off the train. I'm beginning to worry. Are you okay?" she asked in a motherly tone that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mom. Hermione gently put the back of her hand on Harry's forehead to check for a temperature. He felt normal, but that did little to ease her worry. She wasn't easily persuaded and worried too much for her own good.

"I'm fine, 'Mione. I guess I'm just tired and I kind of pigged out on the train," he added sheepishly. Ron stuffed more food than necessary into his mouth and caught Hermione's attention. Harry was grateful for Ron's ability to know when he didn't feel like talking. What he told Hermione wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the complete truth. He really did pig out on the train because he was so mortified about what he'd done and eating meant he didn't have to talk and a full stomach allowed Harry to sleep the rest of the ride. And Harry felt fine, as in he wasn't sick, which is what Hermione meant when she'd asked if he were okay… in that sense he was. But the empty feeling had begun to creep back and he was racking his brain trying to figure out what it was. After he had collapsed in Draco's compartment the blonde had caught him and the pain had immediately vanished. The rest of the train ride passed without Harry feeling empty again and he had hoped that it would stay away. No one ever needed to know how painful it was to feel as if no matter how much food they ate they would still be hungry. They should never have to know how it felt to feel as if no amount of drinking could quench their thirst. And no one, not even the darkest of wizards needed to feel as if their very heart and soul were missing… for that is exactly how Harry felt before he had collapsed. All night he had been trying to think of a way to describe the severe pain that wrapped itself around his heart that had held tight until he found Draco. Unfortunately his wish remained ungranted because the emptiness was coming back, slowly but surely.

He ignored Hermione's reprimanding tone pointed at Ron and looked across the Great Hall to where the Slytherins sat at their table. His green eyes searched out the gray ones he had been trying to avoid. But now a needful desire came over him. He needed to see Draco, to know he was there and when his eyes found their target, the slowly growing emptiness was gone. He stared back into the gray gaze and could focus on nothing else… not wanting to focus on anything else. The gray eyes soothed him and put his mind at ease, ridding Harry of any worries. Suddenly Harry wanted to eat. The unknown force that had pulled him to Draco was now compelling him to eat, as if he had been waiting for some kind of reassurance from Draco… like he couldn't eat until he knew Draco was there.

He picked up his fork and began eating. This caught Hermione's attention and she smiled at him. "Glad to see you're feeling better," she said as she wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry took another bite of food and shrugged her arm off with a smile, suddenly feeling that only Draco was allowed to touch him… He wanted Draco to touch him again.

'What is wrong with me?' he asked himself angrily. His face must have portrayed his inner turmoil because both Ron and Hermione looked at him with concerned, questionable eyes. "I think I want to go to the Tower now." When Hermione looked as if she were going to protest and demand he stay, Harry looked her in the eyes, prepared to stop her. She silently gasped as she saw the pitiful gleam in his eye. She had never seen her friend's eyes so begging, as if his life depended on whether she let him leave or not. Her mouth remained closed but Harry saw the unasked questions in her amber eyes. "We can talk about it after curfew and after you've finished your Head Girl duty." After he told her that he stood and immediately left without a second glance at the Slytherin table. He was scared to feel anything else concerning Malfoy. Why was this happening? Why Malfoy?

"Ron, did anything happen on the train while I was gone?" Hermione questioned as she watched Harry exit the Great Hall. Harry had been asleep when she returned from her rounds and Ron had followed shortly after. She hadn't had time to talk to either of her two best friends.

Ron put down his fork and knife and looked at Hermione. His baby blue eyes held just as much concern for Harry as hers did if not more. "Yeah," he told her with a nod. "I can't explain what it was but it happened after Malfoy barged in to the compartment." He turned his head to glare over at the blonde git.

Malfoy was gone.

"Where did he go?" he asked with a gape. Hermione turned around in her seat to look as well. Malfoy wasn't there. His previously occupied seat between Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle was empty. "What if he's gone to bother Harry? I find it odd that Harry leaves and then he does too. Bloody prat," he growled fiercely. "I'm not gonna trust him to be near Harry after what happened on the train."

"He's probably going to get an early start on his Head Boy duties," Hermione said even though she wasn't too sure of the truth in her words. She suddenly stood. "I think I'll go check on Harry." She turned to the first years, "You can follow Ginny Weasley to the Tower." Ginny waved at the mention of her name and looked at the Head Girl questioningly. Hermione asked Ron to come with her and as they left, Pansy and Blaise shared a look before getting up as well. They followed the two Gryffindors out of the Great Hall and were prepared to intervene.

"They can't get to Harry before Draco does," Pansy whispered to Blaise. "Did you see his eyes this time?"

Blaise nodded. "He had been staring at the table and then looked up almost frantically until he saw Draco. Draco must have calmed him down and told him to eat."

"Draco is such a great ruler," Pansy said seriously. Draco _was_ the best ruler their people had had in a long time. And he would soon have Harry Potter…

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry walked up to the Tower and as he stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, he could feel that something was behind him. The want for Draco to touch him escalated to the point where his heart began to hurt again. Draco was behind him, he knew it… All he needed to do was turn around and the pain would go away. He turned around slowly… but there was no one there. Draco wasn't there. Harry's heart felt as if it were about to explode from the hurt he felt about Draco not coming to save him. Why didn't Draco come save him? He felt light-headed as he turned back around. He had no idea why he felt like Draco was behind him or why he so desperately needed the blonde and his touch so much. Yesterday he enjoyed bothering Malfoy and getting close just to annoy him… but now- he wanted the blonde to touch him? To ease the foreign pain building up in his chest? He had never felt so empty and alone, not even when the Dark Lord Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts last year, the only place Harry could actually call home. The search was still on for the rogue wizard and no one knew why he attacked. This pain he felt right now even surpassed the pain he'd felt everyday for eleven years over the loss of his parents… He felt that he might break in two and clenched his eyes tightly against the pain. 'I need to get in the dorm,' he thought as he struggled to stay standing. "_Threstral… carriages," _he managed to force out. The Fat Lady smiled from her portrait and said correct before opening so Harry could get inside. She had seemed oblivious to Harry's obvious torment. He staggered inside. 'Where is Draco?' he cried in his head. 'I need him,' and he didn't even know why.

He stumbled over to the lounge chairs that were placed in front of the fireplace, knowing that he wouldn't be able to climb the stairs leading to the boys' dorm. The pain tearing through him was growing even more unbearable then when he was on the train, as if the cause of his pain and the only antidote were the same thing. He could still sense that Draco was somewhere close but when he looked around he was alone. He was beginning to feel like Draco not coming was his fault, like Draco didn't want to come to him.

Well if Draco wouldn't come for him, he would go to Draco… He took a deep breath and pushed himself up. Before he could fully stand, strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down against a toned chest and into a very appreciated lap. Harry cried out in relief when he felt the pain go away. "You're here," he sighed as he turned his head to inhale Draco's scent, allowing his instincts to take over. When Harry was sure the pain wouldn't come right back he turned back around to stare at the fire. "What's wrong with me?" he asked after he could think straight.

"Nothing," Draco said soothingly. Harry didn't ask again or question further, just as Draco had intended. "I'll tell you later," Draco promised. He breathed in Harry's scent as well and he felt completely new. He was born empty… but now that he held Harry, he wasn't. Draco had been waiting hopelessly for years that this would happen and when it finally did, he wasn't allowed to be happy… and he wasn't allowed to get any closer than this right now… "Listen, Harry," he whispered as he held Harry tighter to reassure him, "this is completely normal, I promise. Whenever it starts to hurt again I'll find you and make it better… okay?"

"Promise?" Harry asked in a voice that was tinged with fear about having to feel the emptiness again. To him it sounded like someone else was speaking for him. He would never talk to Malfoy like that and he would never let Malfoy hold him like this… would he?

"I promise," Draco said as he stood with Harry clinging to him for dear life. It felt good to have Harry clinging so tightly, but Draco would never admit it. He couldn't allow his instincts to prevail, no matter how much he wanted to claim what was rightfully his. Now that he knew for sure what was happening to Harry he could report to Blaise and Pansy and he needed to get a message out to his father without Voldemort getting his slimy hands on it.

He carried the confused Gryffindor up the stairs leading to his dorm. Once inside he sniffed the air for Harry's scent and picked out the bed that was his. He gently laid the raven down but Harry refused to let go of his robes. "The pain will stay away for a while this time," he whispered encouragingly into Harry's ear. The Gryffindor's hold loosened but still held Draco tight enough so he couldn't pull away. Draco sensed that Harry wouldn't be completely certain unless Draco could give him some kind of proof. "The longer we touch, the longer the pain will stay away," he explained patiently. "I'll see you tomorrow morning… Now _sleep."_ Harry let go of Draco and immediately fell asleep. Draco had commanded him, so he would listen. If Draco told him to sleep he would… These were the last thoughts that went through Harry's mind as he fell under Draco's _Comandare_, the Voice of Ruling. Whenever he used this voice, the intended hearer must obey anything he says. Harry was no different, though it hurt Draco to use this cursed gift on him. He made sure Harry looked comfortable and as if he'd laid down himself before he called out to Blaise and Pansy. **Where are Ron and Hermione?**

He was immediately answered. **They were on their way up to the Tower so we caused a small distraction to get their attention, **Blaise informed with a mental smirk.** The Stupid Headmaster should make sure to weather proof the stairwell… it's raining everywhere.**

**Well done, Blaise,** Draco said approvingly. **I'm done here so I'm on my way. Meet me in the library.**

**Yes, ruler, **both Pansy and Blaise answered together with a sarcastic edge to their voice.

**Watch that tone, **Draco instructed with a laugh as he looked down at Harry one more time. He removed Harry's glasses and placed them on the side table next to the bed. His gray gaze lingered on Harry's face and a sudden desire rushed through him. He wanted to touch Harry's face, to feel how soft it was… and he had never wanted to touch anyone else as much as he did right then. With needful hands he reached forward slowly to cup Harry's cheek in his hand. Harry's cheek seemed to fit exactly in Draco's hand. Draco realized then that he would never be the same after this moment. No other person would be able to fill the emptiness he'd been born with and no other cheek would fit this perfectly in his hand. As he studied his pale hand on Harry's tan cheek he saw The Markings on his hand begin to faintly glow… he immediately pulled his hands away. He was getting too close.

**Draco? What was that?** Pansy questioned with concern.

**Your Magic just went crazy… and don't tell us it didn't; we felt it, **Blaise growled. Draco could be a real stubborn ruler and would keep important information from his Royal Guards, Pansy and Blaise.

**Tell us what happened,** Pansy said with much more control then her companion.

**I got too close, **Draco said honestly. **It won't happen again, I know what will happen if I do… No one's getting anywhere near Harry… I swear it, **he growled.

**Calm down, **Pansy said calmly. A mad Ruler was not a good thing. **We're at the library waiting.**

**I'm on my way.** With one last look at Harry, Draco turned and left out the way he'd come, fighting the urge to turn back and go to Harry.

When he was a good distance away from Gryffindor Tower he allowed himself to inhale deeply. Harry's scent was stuck in his head, clouding his senses and making it harder to stay gone. Sometimes he was proud to be what he was, better looking than any wizard or other magical creature, even Veelas, and he was certainly more powerful… but most days he loathed the very thought of what he was: empty. He and the others of his race were like humans with no heart or soul. The only way to be complete was to find the other half of you who was chosen by fate. Their race was the body… their mates, the hearts and souls. His was a dying race and he cursed Voldemort for his betrayal and rebellion against he and his family. The filthy traitor had damned their entire race in his fit of blood- hungry rage.

**Pansy, distract me… now. **

**What? Um… when do you have to make Head Boy rounds again? **She had said the first thing that popped into her head.

**Ten minutes ago,** Draco scoffed.

**Will Dumbledore take the badge now?** Blaise asked with a laugh.

**He wouldn't dare… **Pansy had done a decent job to distract Draco. Whenever he started to think about The Traitor he could feel his magic getting out of wack. He was dangerous when he wasn't in control of the little emotions he had…

**Hurry up, Draco. The library's beginning to fill with Hufflepuffs, **Blaise said as if he were about to be sick to his stomach. Every time he saw Hufflepuff's putrid yellow House colors he couldn't help but feel sick. Why did the founder, Helga Hufflepuff, choose such a horrid color to be remembered by? **I'm starting to feel nauseous.**

Draco laughed as he finally saw the library doors just ahead of him. The corridor wasn't as crowded as it would have been. He assumed this was because of the freak rain in the stairwell. He approached the door and pulled it open. All eyes turned to him as he walked in. Every girl gawked and giggled as he passed. He would never understand why they did that. They acted brave and strong in groups, but if one was alone she suddenly became shy… They were too easy to read and predict. There were only two girls who made sense: Pansy, who Draco had known his whole life and Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend. Any other girl was a nuisance to Draco whenever he came in contact with them. They could only manage to giggle and say idiotic things when in his presence. 'Pathetic…' he thought with a scowl.

He saw Pansy and Blaise sitting at a table far from any curios listeners. He must remember to congratulate them for doing such a great job as his Royal Guards. When he looked around again he noticed what Blaise had said about the library beginning to fill with Hufflepuffs. The sea of yellow was also starting make him feel queasy. "We need to inform Crabbe and Goyle when they finish with dinner," he instructed as soon as he sat down. "They'll need to be on constant duty, especially when they have free periods. I know they aren't taking too many N.E.W.T.S. so this task should be accomplished easily. Make sure they know that I will expect more of them now that there is one more person to keep Voldemort away from. I want them on Harry's tail whenever I'm not in direct contact with him." His voice took on a dark tone that sent fearful tremors down Pansy and Blaise's backs. "If I see that Harry has been out of their sights while out of my mine as well, they will be severely punished… Be sure to replay that message exactly as I've said it to you. I want no mistakes."

"Yes, sir," the two guards said with a bow of their heads. Blaise grimaced as he looked up again. "Can we leave now?" he asked desperately. His dark eyes took on an evil gleam as he looked at the Hufflepuffs again. "Or we could have a bit of fun first?" he asked like a child asking for a new toy even after their parents had already said no. He expected the same result but had decided to ask again anyway.

"Fine…" Draco said not even trying to give Blaise the 'this is wrong and unfair' speech. This time he actually wanted to do it. Maybe it would make him feel better…

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Boys…"

Blaise wisely refrained from telling her that she had looked like Hermione Granger just then. It was in Pansy's nature to get mad at anyone who told her she acted like someone else, especially if the other person was a girl. Pansy was a very jealous person and loathed any girl who had traits like her; so she hated smart brunettes with amber eyes who hung out with two best friends that were guys and when they did childish things it caused her to roll her eyes at them. Well, that was Pansy's excuse for hating the Head Girl… but Blaise thought she hated her for another reason… It might have been the red head.

"What do you want them to do?" Draco asked anxiously as he pulled Blaise from his mental mystery solving.

"Well first we need to get rid of Madam Pince…" The two mischievous teens looked at Pansy with wide eyes as if to look innocent and begging.

"No," she said firmly. "I will not take part in this horrendous act of abuse from your _Comandare."_

"_Pansy?" _Draco asked using that voice. "_Get rid of Pince for me?" _Being asked instead of told enabled Pansy to do what she really wanted. So if her heart wanted to help Draco then she would have to do it even if her moral knew it was wrong and didn't want any part of it.

Pansy struggled to stay sitting, but once Draco used the _Comandare_ his spell was unbreakable and she was forced to stand. No one was ever able to break the _Comandare_ spell… It was a dangerous power to have. Many rulers before were overpowered by it and did terrible things to their people, but Draco handled the power expertly and didn't let its dark magic taint him. "Stupid git," Pansy growled as she walked over to the librarian witch's desk in the middle of the library. "Excuse me, Madam Pince, but I was wondering if you could recommend a book for me to read." The librarian smiled as if she had won some prize and she eagerly stood to lead Pansy around the library.

Draco, who had been listening to the conversation thought that Pansy would be with Pince for a while considering Pince would recommend at least ten books and go into an extensive description on each one. **Well done, Pansy. **Pansy didn't reply knowing how it would annoy Draco to be ignored.

"Okay, so what do you want them to do?" Draco asked again.

"Make them wear Slytherin green instead of that disgusting yellow Monday during History of Magic. Since we're forced to take that class with them they should at least try to look presentable in our presence." Blaise said with a twitch, "I could probably sleep easier in that class if I weren't surrounded by such a horrifying color…"

Draco laughed. "Okay, done. Anything else you can think of?"

"Hmmm…" Blaise tapped his chin like he usually did when he was thinking really hard. "No," he said sadly. "You finally agree to use the _Comandare_ for fun and I can't think of anything good to do," he pouted. Just then the library doors opened and in walked the new Head Girl and Ron Weasley. Their clothes were soaked, their hair pressed flat against their heads. 'They probably came to research the indoor rain… Meddlesome Gryffindors,' Blaise thought when an idea struck him. "I got it!" he whispered excitedly. "Tell Weasel to find Pansy and ask her out."

Draco gaped at his friend. "Have you gone mental?"

"Look, I know that's why Pansy hates Hermione so much." At the unsure look on Draco's face he gave in, "Fine, just ask him to do it. That way he'll only do it if he wants to. If he does, Pansy's happy and if he doesn't, Pansy will never have to know."

Draco thought about it a moment and could see the reasoning behind Blaise's idea. "Okay, but what about Hermione?" he looked at the wet witch and knew what to do. "Never mind, I got it." He stood and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your quiet time. I have an announcement." All eyes were on him and strangely he didn't feel as if he were being watched by so many people. He wanted only one person looking at him… _"Monday during History of Magic you will wear Slytherin Green instead of the usual Hufflepuff colors of yellow and black. You two, Ron and Hermione… a word please." _He dismissed the stares with a wave of his hand and waited for Hermione and Ron. No one else needed to follow these orders. "_Ron Weasley will you ask Pansy Parkinson out tomorrow at dinner? And you, Hermione, you will be entrusted with the job of contacting me if Harry starts to feel or act strange in any way. Tell him I told you to if he decides to ask. Knowing I'm looking out for him will quickly ease any pain he may feel at the time, though it will not completely banish it. Be sure you find me if I don't find him first." _Draco smiled at his commands. Using the _Comandare_ actually had made him feel better. _"One more thing: I want to know the password for Gryffindor Tower each time it changes. Now go dry off before you catch a cold. I assume Harry would not enjoy that."_ He sent them off with a wave of his hand as well, feeling very pleased with himself.

Blaise clapped his hands in applause. "That was bloody brilliant, mate!"

"I know," Draco said smugly. **All rigtht, Pansy. We're done. Kindly get a book and meet us back in the Slytherin common room. The password is 'Chamber of Secrets.'**

**That's creative, Draco. Did you come up with that yourself or did you use the **_**Comandare **_**to force some poor soul to think of it for you? **She was apparently still sore about his 'abusing' his powers.

**It came from my own brilliant mind this time. I used the **_**Comandare **_**to make it up last year.** He and Blaise laughed as Pansy cursed them all the way to their common room.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Harry? How do you feel?" Ron asked his best friend the next day. Harry was still lying in bed, very content to stay there and wait for Draco. It was Saturday so they didn't have any classes…

"I'm fine, Ron. I'm really tired still so you can head down to breakfast without me," he said with a smile. "Make sure Hermione knows that I'm okay."

Ron studied him to make sure he really looked okay. "Okay, mate, I'll tell her. Did you know she woke me up at the crack of dawn this morning to take me to the library?" Ron groaned. "She's determined to figure out that rain yesterday."

"What rain?" Harry asked confused. It didn't rain yesterday. Where was he?

"Oh, yeah. You had already come up to the Tower," Ron remembered. "It was hilarious… Hermione and me were on our way to check on you after dinner. When we began walking through the stairwell it started raining… inside," he explained with a laugh.

"Inside?" Harry questioned. "Hate I missed that…" He pulled the red and gold blankets tighter around him and turned onto his other side to let Ron know he could leave now. 'Maybe I'll ask Draco to make it happen again…' he thought randomly. How did he know that Draco had something to do with it? Ron left to meet Hermione downstairs in the common room and Harry was left alone to think in the dorm.

Something was pulling him into the arms of Draco Malfoy, his rival since first year. They rivaled each other in everything: Quidditch, classes, especially Potions, and they were both happy members of the Dueling Club established their second year. Harry was president.

'Draco's here…' he suddenly thought. He wasn't sure how he knew but he was sure about Draco being there. He turned to face the door of the dorm but found that he couldn't turn around. Pale arms were wrapped around him without warning and he sighed in relief at the sensation it caused. "I knew it…"

"Knew what?" Draco asked with a slight laugh.

"That you were here…" He breathed in Draco's scent like he had done last night, as if he were inhaling the strongest drug and was completely addicted. "Why am I so suddenly attracted to you?"

"I can't tell you yet." Draco sighed as if he were truly sorry for having to keep something like this a secret. "But it's not some kind of curse or Love Potion, I promise." The tone of his voice told Harry that he would have been really hurt if Harry had thought for one moment that this wasn't a natural attraction. Harry wanted to ease Draco's hidden worry.

"Of course it's not… That thought never crossed my mind," he said as he turned his body in Draco's embrace so he could study the blonde's perfect face.

"And why not?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"You would never be able to make a Love Potion strong enough to be able to force me to love you anymore than I already did," Harry said immediately realizing that his previous obsession with the blonde was something deeper…

"You were in love with me?" Draco asked softly. This had to be a dream…

"I still am…" Harry breathed as he tilted his head up to gently connect his lips to Draco's.

Draco nearly gasped in pain from the unexpected weight that had suddenly settled in his chest… Whatever it was started to pound really fast when Harry reached up with perfectly sculpted hands to touch Draco's cheek much like he had done to Harry last night. "I don't know what's going on, but I intend to get answers from you sooner or later…" he smiled up at Draco. "I'm hungry; will you go to breakfast with me?"

"Okay, but I need to go get Pansy and Blaise," Draco said as an excuse to get away for a moment. His arms had begun to itch as his Markings appeared. "I'll meet you there?" he asked as he let go of Harry and lazily got out of his bed.

"Sure; I need to get dressed anyway," Harry replied with a smile. The foreign object in Draco's chest jolted at the beautifulness of that smile. Harry waved to Draco as he left the dorm thinking about what had just happened: he had confessed his love for Malfoy as if it came naturally to him. And the love he confessed was new to him. He had always been obsessed with the blonde ever since they had first met in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions before first year but he never thought the strong feeling that attracted them as rivals was anything like love…

**Draco? **Blaise questioned. **Your magic went crazy again. What happened this time?**

**He kissed me… so it wasn't my fault and I'm not sorry, **Draco said in defense. He told his guards he wouldn't get too close, but after Harry had been so accepting and confessed he loved him… Well he was already too close and he didn't want to distance himself from the raven-haired Gryffindor. More than just The _Richiamo_ was pulling him towards Harry. The _Richiamo _was more powerful than any other creature's mate call. The two destined mates would have no choice but to find each other; it quite literally was a matter of life or death… And Draco decided that he would choose either if it meant Harry was there with him. **Don't give me some lecture; I'm leaving right now to come get you two. I've decided to sit with Harry at breakfast so Crabbe and Goyle can have a short break. Let them know.**

**Yes, sir. Don't get mad at us for worrying…** Pansy said softly. **Every time you let your power spike up like that and don't let it run its course it'll only get harder to control. You felt an itch on your arm when it appeared this time?**

**Yes, but don't worry… I can control it, **Draco said in a tone that clearly revealed how unsure he actually was.

**When can we tell Harry about what's happening? **Blaise asked to change the subject.

**Whenever father sends his approval. We will soon have to open the world's eyes and let them know that we are not gone… Forgotten yes, but not gone, **Draco explained. **He should have sent a reply this morning.**

**Good, **Pansy said happily. **When you tell Harry what's going on he'll probably feel loads better. Maybe we should tell his friend with the bushy hair and Ronald Weasley.**

**I told you,** Blaise laughed.

**You did, **Draco also laughed.

**Told him what? **Pansy questioned. When neither of her friends answered she asked again. Draco could just imagine her elbowing Blaise when he remained silent yet again.

**I can't wait until dinner… **Blaise said, mildly hinting that something big was going to happen.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

YAY!!! Chapter 2! Thank you to anyone who reviewed… especially **newsasunarulover, ****Nayeli (#1reviewer), ****and GuardianOfTheDark. **You three persuaded me to post this early! Chapter three will be up after I get ten reviews for this chapter… Sorry, but I love when people review… Is the story moving too fast? Random: this is the longest chapter I've ever written ever! I plan to make Chapter 3 longer!!!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: TEAR!!! My USB key BROKE!!!! B. R. O. K. E. I lost everything! Even chapter 3... Sorry for the delay! And if I end up saying something I already said in chapters one or two, forgive me... stupid USB key...Oh, and before this my Microsoft Word stopped working! This is in WordPad... ewww... Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please forgive me for not updating sooner! Enjoy!!! oh, and ignore any typing errors, there's no spell check so i'm doing it myself... I will most likely miss something...

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Till the End of Forever

"Harry?" Ron questioned as he eyed his best friend, corncern prominent in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry... what did you say?" He had been spacing out since breakfast, his new-found need of one Draco Malfoy had been consuming his thoughts. Surprisingly he wasn't upset at suddenly becoming dependent on Malfoy; he was more curious as to why. And why Malfoy? That was the main thought floating through his mind. He paused his Malfoy-consumed thoughts and gave Ron an apologetic look.

"I said are you feeling okay? You keep disappearing off to La-La Land," Ron smiled at his name for Harry's distractedness.

"La-La Land?" Harry questioned. "That's a new one." He laughed with Ron a moment before Malfoy's face swam back through his mind and he was 'off to La-La Land' (as Ron had put it) again. Ron sighed knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of Harry and resumed the game of Wizard's Chess he had been playing against himself. He was seriously kicking his own butt and a certain blonde Slytherin was consuming his thoughts as well. Why was Harry so enchanted and... addicted to the blonde git now?

Harry had been going back and forth between La-La Land and reality since breakfast, where Draco had sat next to him the whole time. It greatly disturbed Ron to have that snaky ferret so close to his best friend and he was confused as to why he had willingly listened when Draco ordered him to move over when he had come to join them. Ron had been sitting next to Harry when Draco and Pansy and Blaise walked over to Gryffindor table and he had immediately made room for the Head Boy when told to do so. He concluded that he wasn't in his right mind because he would never sanely obey Draco Malfoy.

If anyone was as curious about what was happening to Harry as Harry himself, it was Ron. He hated Malfoy with every fiber of his being, but when Draco had somehow eased Harry's discomfort with just a few simple words and a gentle touch, he knew that he would need to put up with the snake until he knew what was happening to his best friend. Harry had been becoming more fidgety since he and the ferret had parted ways and Ron was growing worried. He had been watching Harry like a hawk ever since Hermione had gone on her Head Girl rounds. And he wasn't oblivious to the two monsters hanging around the portrait to get into theTower. They had followed him and Harry back after breakfast when Draco had gone on his own rounds.

Suddenly Harry gasped and shut his eyes tightly. Ron jumped up and rushed over to him. "What's wrong?" he exclaimed, a hand on his best friend's shoulder; it was shrugged off. Harry looked up and when his emerald eyes locked with Ron's blue ones, Ron almost gasped himself. Harry's eyes were completely void of everything. They were completely empty... Ron's heart nearly broke as he felt helpless and couldn't think of anything to do to help Harry. They were alone in Gryffindor's common room and the closest people were Crabbe and Goyle... Deciding they were his only choice he gently pushed Harry down so that he was lying on his back on the couch he'd been sitting on and jumped up as fast as he could and ran to get Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he slammed the portrait hole open. The two monsters jumped up in alarm and seemed to know exactly what to do. "It's Harry!" but Ron was sure that they had already known that. Crabbe rushed past Ron into Gryffindor's common room and Goyle ran the other way, Ron assumed he'd gone to find Draco. He turned and went back in to try his best to help with his friend's obvious discomfort.

"What's wrong with him?" he aksed angrily. Crabbe paused his actions of carrying the now heavily panting Harry and eyed Ron with a warning gleam in his brown eyes.

"Do not take such a tone with me; it is not my fault the Master is pained." He turned away and carried the crumpling raven to the dorm that was leaking his scent. Crabbe easily found the bed belonging to Harry and gently laid him down knowing that if he even thought of using any kind of force his Ruler would have his head. Draco had always been protective of what belonged to him... But now it was even worse and Harry had only been marked as his for a day and a half. Crabbe shuddered involuntarily at the thought of having their ruler mad at him. He never got scared; he was trained as a Guard, bested only by Blaise, but their young ruler had a way to strike fear into the heart's of even the most seasoned Guards... He could be truly terrifying...

Harry whimpered pitifully and Crabbe felt his empty heart nearly fall to the pit of his stomach at the sound. Harry really was their Master, destined to be with their Ruler. If Harry hurt, or if any Royal hurt, every Guard serving under them could feel the pain too, a punishment for when they failed to protect thier charges... Crabbe gently reached forward to remove Harry's glasses but another hand moved his away before removing the glasses itself. It bore the ring of the Royals. Draco was there...

"Leave us," Draco instructed. He didn't use the _Comandare _but the tone of his voice promised painful repercussions to anyone who dared to disobey him. His silver eyes shone with worry as he watched Crabbe leave and pull Ron along with him. "Harry?" he asked calmly. He set down Harry's glasses and sat on the bed next to him. Harry whimpered and practically threw himself into Draco's arms. Draco wrapped his arms around the shorter teen and held him as close as he could, the thing in his chest beating rapidly.

"It really hurt this time," Harry choked out as a wave of relief crashed over him. He clung to Draco's robes desperately, remnants of the empty feeling still flitting around in his heart.

"I'm sorry," Draco said honestly. "I don't know why it came back so soon." And Draco really did have no idea why the Emptiness kept coming back. It should've stayed gone until at least dinner with how long they'd been in contact this morning. Draco had held Harry's hand all through breakfast. Why did it keep coming back?

He pressed Harry even closer to him and sent him soothing thoughts.

Harry breathed in Draco's scent, one he'd recently became acquainted with; it was an exotic mixture of- something... Harry couldn't place exactly what it was but enjoyed the alluring sensations it caused. "You smell so good," he breathed into Draco's neck, forgetting the pain he had been in just moments ago. He inhaled deeper and groaned. "Why do you smell so good?"

Draco laughed, a deep rumbling laugh that Harry could feel vibrating through him. He loosened his grip of Malfoy and pulled away slightly until he could see Draco's penetrating silver gaze. "What's funny?" he asked.

"I don't know, just the way you asked that just now," Draco answered. He stared into Harry's beautiful emerald gaze and felt a slight twinge of discomfort where his Marks were. Having the Marks acting up so frequently would not be good, especially since he was a Royal, one born with Marks all over his body. He became serious and gently moved Harry off of him but kept a firm hold of his hand. "Harry, I can tell you what's going on now," he started as he held Harry's gaze. The green eyes brightened and Harry's hand held his tighter, but not uncomfortably. Draco took a moment to think of how to start explaining... He would start with the obvious.

"Harry, I'm not human..." he said slowly. Harry watched him intently, waiting for more. "My race is one of the most powerful in the world, Wizard and Muggle. We can live in either world if we so choose and we are all born empty..."

"Empty?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, empty. We are born only half complete. We are the _Vuota. _No one remebers us and believes us to be extinct, but we are far from it." Draco looed at Harry and gave him time to process the new information.

"What do you mean 'half complete'?" Harry asked as he scooted closer to Draco, needing to feel the inviting heat coming from him.

"_Vuota _are born ha;f complete because we have no heart, well a heart we are conscious of. We are born an empty shell and the emptiness you keep feeling is what we feel like every day of our lives until we find our hearts..." He made sure their eyes were locked to say the next part, "And **you** are mine..."

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's broad shoulders again. Draco smiled too and was thrilled that Harry didn't seem repulsed that he wasn't human. "We remain empty until we find the one who is destined to take the emptiness from us, the one who is to make us whole. We have been without such people for 100 years... Blaise and Pansy are _Vuota _as well."

"And they'll be empty until they find someone?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and Blaise had the Emptiness worse than anybody and had to work twice as hard to make sure it didn't consume him. Once it consumes you, you are lost and must be let go..." Draco said sadly.

"How do you know who your, um... significant other is?" harry asked as he positioned himself more comfortably in Draco's lap.

"You know that Veelas have destined mates and werewolfs and other creatures do as well?" Harry nodded yes and Draco continued. "Well the _Vuota's _mates are paired through the _Richiamo; _it is stronger than any other mate call. Whether you wanted to or not, after the first Emptiness you would have been forced to come to me... The _Richiamo _was probably what pulled you to me on the train... unless you were that desperate to come see me..." he smiled.

"Oh yeah, I was going mad with not seeing your smug face and hearing your demeaning voice," Harry said sarcastically. "We were rivals until yesterday," he laughed.

The sound was like heaven to Draco's sensitive ears. He reached up to gently touch Harry's cheek, revelling in the softness of his tan skin. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, his instincts beginning to take over again. He put one of his hands on top of Draco's and suddenly felt the urge to tell him something. "You are not allowed to touch anyone else..."

Draco's Marks glowed faintly at the sound of the sesual command and he knew that voice would one day command him to do other things... other important things... very pleasurable important things. "Of course not," he said softly in a husky voice, his Marks inflaming more as Harry pulled his hand to his lips with his eyes still closed. Draco was captivated by the sight before him: Harry in his lap, those spft pink lips tenderly kissing the palm of his mcuh larger hand, and then he was met with shimmering green eyes. Before he could stop himself he ahd pulled Harry's head down to his until their lips locked. Harry willingly kissed back and didn't protest when Draco tried to deepen the kiss and ignored the now prominent golden glow of his Marks. The robes he wore hid the glow from Harry but the spike of his magic quickly alerted his two Royal Guards immediately and they wasted no time barging in. Draco, rather unwillingly, pushed Harry away from him but was careful not to hurt him.

Pansy rushed over to his side and pulled up the sleeve of his robe to inspect the glowing Marks. They were more pronounced then she had ever seen and she could faintly see them beginning to form on his face. "Draco," she said sternly, a worried warning edge to her voice.

"I'm fine," he said as he pulled down his sleeve before Harry looked over and saw the Marks. He didn't need to know about the darker side of what Draco was just yet, and Draco didn't want Harry to know anything about his royal blood unless the need became absolutely necessary. Harry was blushing furiously and didn't notice Balsie and Pansy's concern-filled glares as they studied their ruler.

Draco took a few deep breaths and stood, the marks already beginning to fade... he was getting too close again... He would need to be more careful. "Harry, I need to go finish my rounds. Pansy or Blaise will stay here. If you need me again, they will tell and I will be here." Harry nodded. Draco turned to leave but Harry grabbed his hand before he could get anywhere. He pulled Draco back towards him and whispered in his ear, "Remember what I said."

Draco laughed and nodded. Harry kissed his forhead and allowed him to leave.

Ron immediately rushed in after Draco passed him in the stairwell leading to their dorm. "What did the ferret do this time?" he yelled as he rushed over to Harry.

"Nothing," Harry laughed as he tried to calm his frantic friend. "When Hermione gets back I'll tell you everything I know." Ron started to argue when he noticed that they weren't alone. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were standing on either side of Harry's bed. Blaise's eyes gleamed mischeviously and spoke with a tone that clearly suggested he was up to no good.

"Pansy, you stay with Harry," he smirked and left before Pansy could argue but he spared a sly look at Ron when he passed. And Ron could have sworn he saw a wink directed at him from the dark teen.

Pansy glared daggers after Blaise's retreating back and mentally cursed him. He had left her alone with Ron Weasley and she didn't even have a say in the matter... He would get it later. **Blaise, you better watch your back. When Draco comes back and allows me to leave, you are my first target. How dare you just decide to leave me here!**

**Oh, Pansy, dear... you will thank me later I assure you, **Blaise laughed. He had grown used to Pansy's threats and they didn't scare him anymore...

**Draco, **Pansy called out angrily in her mind.

**What? **he returned.

**You must command Blaise to stay away from me, **she said sternly. She would not take no for an answer.

**Why?**

**He's way overdue for a serios ass kicking, but since you need him I don't want to do too much damage. I don't think I'll be able to refrain from kicking the living shut out of him, **Pansy fumed.

**Okay, **Draco laughed. _**Blaise stay away from Pansy until she is no longer mad at you.**_

**You are no fun, **Blaise complained. **I was looking forward to the prospect of beating her again... **Draco could imagine his friend and guardian pouting dramatically. He laughed.

Draco blocked out his Guards' bickering and hurried to finish his rounds so he could get back to Harry in case the Emptiness started to came back... He would need to message his father again to see what could be done about the fast rate at which the Emptiness came even after continued contact. He only knew of one way to get rid of the Emptiness permanently, but Harry wasn't ready for that... and even if he was, Draco couldn't go that far yet. Doing so would be getting closer to Harry, putting him in even more danger. Draco would not allow Harry to be used as a target to get to him. Even though they had only just started feeling the _Richiamo _Draco could tell that the feelings he ahd felt about Harry before were so much deeper than just a rivalry. He couldn't lose Harry... he wouldn't lose Harry.

Voldemort would have to kill him first...

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

NOTE: Well, I'm so GLAD everyone who reviews enjosy my story! And I can't pick a #one reviewer, they were all so cute. How do you like the _Vuota? _I will eventually have to go into more detail about them, but I was so eager to write this, I didn't fit it all in! SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW! And again, I am SO sorry for the wait! Sorry the chapter is short, I wanted each Chpater to get longer and longer but i decided you guys have had to wait long enough... So I will do my very best to make the next chapter the longest one yet! Ignore any typos... I don't feel like proofreading anymore... Good Night!


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE**: I am SO SORRY for making you guys wait! I was busy with _Kissing You, _and to be honest, I was suffering from a severe case of writer's block for this story... Forgive me soon?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HARRY POTTER.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Till the End of Forever**

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked his best friend for the tenth time since they had been left alone with Pansy Parkinson. Harry rolled his eyes and moved his knight. They were playing Wizard's chess again.

"Weasely, I think that if he were fine five seconds ago when you asked last, he's fine now," Pansy said with annoyance dripping from each syllable. Ron turned angry blue eyes on her to glare after he took Harry's knight with his rook.

"Excuse me for wanting to make sure my best mate isn't in any more pain," he glared. "You didn't see his eyes before Malfoy arrived and you didn't see him writhing and panting from the pain." He turned away from Harry and Pansy's soft stares and finished. "It hurt to see him like that."

"Thank you, Ron," Harry said as he patted Ron's shoulder. "I'm fine though, really." He moved his queen and took Ron's last bishop. "Check," he said proudly.

Ron looked back at the board and smiled. "Queen to D6." Then he looked to Harry and smirked, "Checkmate."

Harry pouted then and ignored Ron's laughter. "Someone will beat you one day, Ronald Weasely." He stood and stretched.

"Let me have a go," Pansy ordered rather than asked. Harry turned his green eyes to her as if he could tell how good her chess skills were with one glance. He looked at Ron to see if it was okay.

"Beating a Slytherin should be easy," he said confidently. "Bring it on." Harry smiled at Pansy as she took the seat he had previously occupied. She smiled back and then waited for Ron to reset the chess board.

"Take it easy on me," Pansy said with a tone that suggested she wished otherwise. Since Ron was white he went first. And then Pansy went. Harry watched in interest and then shock when Pansy had Ron's king cornered in less than five moves. Ron looked just as baffled but managed to save his king. Three moves later Ron's king was back in check. "Check," Pansy smiled. "And I thought I was going to lose," she laughed.

"You haven't won yet," Ron said desperately. He frantically looked over the board and studied it for the longest time Harry had ever seen him need. He had never seen someone get this close to beating Ron and he found himself pulling for Pansy. Ron breathed in relief before he puffed up his chest and put on an arrogant smirk.

"Queen to G7, and Pansy, my dear Slytherin... checkmate." Pansy didn't even watch as Ron's queen knocked her king out of the way. In fact, it looked as if she had already known Ron was going to move there.

"Well damn," she sighed. "I lost." She stood from the table and straightened out her robes, winking at Harry. Then he knew; she had let Ron win... but why?

"Congradulations Weasley," said a smooth voice as Draco walked through the door. He made his way straight to Harry. Harry smiled and restrained himself from running into Draco's arms. It amazed him how much he had missed the blonde and why he was so quickly open to the idea of being Draco's mate. "I can't belive you managed to beat Pansy," he laughed as he wrapped Harry in a hug.

**Did you let him win, Pansy? **he asked mentally.

**I did,** Pansy replied. She walked over to the door. "I'll be off now. Bye, Harry, Weasley." And she walked out the door.

**Why? **Draco asked as he pulled Harry over to the hideous Gryffindor red couch in the common room. They were the only ones inside so no one would tell him to leave anyway. Not that they could make him leave even if they tried.

**Harry ordered me to,** Pansy replied as she made her way down from the tower.

**I did not, **came the unexpected voice of Harry.

**Was that Harry? **Pansy asked incredulously. Only _Vuota _could speak to each other mentally and Harry was only a _Vuota's _mate.

**I can hear you, **Harry said as he snuggled into Draco's side. **Now tell me why you really let Ron win. **

**Beacuse I like him, **Pansy blurted. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Harry, you just told Pansy to tell you something and she did," Draco said slowly. Harry shouldn't have been able to communicate mentally _or_ order Pansy.

"Is that bad? She didn't have to tell me," Harry said as he watched Ron picking up the chess board. He had a weird look on his face, like he was thinking really hard about something.

"Harry, I think she did," Draco said as he too watched Ron who soon went up to his dorm after sendin Draco a look that clearly said 'don't let him out of your sights.'

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he breathed in Draco's scent.

"Harry, tell her to come back, and Blaise as well," Draco said as his mind raced with everything that had just happened. He would need to owl his father again to get some answers. Never in his whole life had heard of a _Vouta's _mate being able to communicate with anyone other then their _Vouta _mate.

**Pansy, come back. Blaise come up to Gryffindor Tower and meet us in the common room, **Harry ordered. It only took a few seconds for Pansy to walk back in and Blaise popped in right after, looking confused. "I didn't know you could apparate in Hogwarts," Harry said with excitement. "I thought there were anti-apparation wards set up."

"There are," Blaise smiled. "But we _Vuota _have the power to do anything, well some of us do anyway." He looked to Draco next. "We were summoned?"

"Harry did it," Draco said as he looked at Blaise. His sculpted eyebrows went up slightly.

"Can he do that?" he asked.

"Yes, I just did," Harry laughed at Blaise, Pansy, and Draco's confused faces. "Is this bad?"

"No, it's just never happened before," Draco replied as he smiled a reassuring smile at his Gryffindor. "We need to test what else you can do." He looked up at Blaise and Pansy. "Do you two wish to be the tested or would you rather us use Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I will stay," they said together.

"Alright then, Harry tell them to do something," Draco instructed. "Blaise and Pansy will try to ignore your orders."

"Blaise, jump," Harry said as he sat up straighter and waited to see what Blaise would do. The dark-skinned teen's dark eyes glowed for a fraction of a second but then he gasped in slight pain before jumping into the air. He fell to his knees and wrapped an arm around his stomach.

"Damn, that was hard," Blaise panted.

Pansy helped him to his feet and waited for her turn. "Pansy, got sit over there and say 'I love Hufflepuff' after you've sat down," Harry ordered. Pansy's eyes flashed breifly before she too gasped from pain and went to go sit where Harry had instructed.

"I... I l-love Huffle-" she tried to keep her mouth shut. Her eyes flashed again and she doubled over from pain this time. "I love Hufflepuff!" she nearly yelled. She took a few deep breaths and looked over at Draco and Harry. "That really hurt," she said. "Damn," she muttered as she rubbed at her throbbing temples. A headache was steadily forming and her stomach still ached from trying to refuse Harry's orders.

"Alright, Harry, order me now," Draco said as he stood from the couch.

Pansy immediately looked up and growled. "No!" She stood and went to stand next to Draco. Blaise joined them. "What are you doing? We don't know what could happen to you if you try and refuse."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Draco said in annoyance. He saw the finality in his guards' eyes and knew they would stand firm with their decision on forbidding him from testing Harry's abilities on himself. _"Step Down," _he ordered with the _Comandare._ Blaise and Pansy glared at their ruler and moved to either side of Harry on the couch and sat down. "Harry," Draco nodded to signal he was ready. Harry looked at Pansy and Blaise as if to apologize for going against their wishes.

"Draco, sing 'Happy Birthday'," Harry told him. He watched Draco intently, not wanting him to be hurt for refusing him. He looked normal and wasn't singing yet...

Then his silver eyes flashed. He ground his teeth but still he didn't sing...

"Ah!" Draco exclaimed as he fell to his knees and put his arms in front of him to keep him from laying flat on the floor. He screamed as his markings seemed to explode onto his skin. They were black now and very clearly noticeable. He looked up, panting, and his silver eyes weren't the same. They were tinged with red around the edges and his platinum hair seemed to be shining with an ethereal and dangerous glow, as was his pale skin. A tingle of fear traveled up Harry's spine as he watched Draco stand up slowly. Pansy and Blaise were trying to go to him but the order to stand down was stopping them.

"Draco, are you alright?" Pansy asked in concern. She tried to take a step towards him but an invisible shield blocked her path. Blaise got the same result as he aslo tried to get closer. Harry saw thier futile attempts and stood up himself. He slowly walked over to Draco. "Draco, answer me, are you alright?" Pansy ordered.

"No," Draco said quietly as he watched Harry approaching. He swayed on his feet, feeling dizzy. Harry was only an arm's lenght away. "Harry," Draco said quietly as he started to fall forward. Harry caught him but nearly fell from the sudden weight.

"Pansy, Blaise, help me!" he ordered as he struggled to stay standing. Draco seemed to be unconscious. "Take him to my bed." Pansy and Blaise took Draco from Harry and carried him up the stairs to get to the seventh year dorm. Ron jumped as they barged in with Harry close behind.

"What happened to Malfoy?" he asked as he stood next to Pansy after Draco had been laid on Harry's bed.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and then back down to their ruler. Now was the time to tell them.

"You mustn't tell anyone," Pansy said sternly.

"If you do, you will be punished," Blaise said with a pointed look at Ron. Harry nodded and Ron followed after a glare at Blaise.

"These marks you see," Pansy started, "are the marks of the Royals and only the Royals can bear them. Draco is now king of our race."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: **It's short, I know! And I'm SORRY! But it's an update! The next one will be longer, no doubt about it, I promise!!!

Sorry for the random cliffhanger thing!

Ignore any mistakes! This was rushed and I'm sorry this chapter isn't very good.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:**** HELLO! This is another update! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I hope this chapter will be better than the last one! Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Till the End of Forever**

"He won't wake up any faster whether you're next to him or not, mate," Ron said as he laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Harry hadn't left Draco's side since he had fallen unconscious two hours ago. He was exhausted but wanted to be there when Draco finally woke up, so he ignored his friend's words.

"Pansy, come here," Harry said as he stood and stretched. Pansy was there instantly.

"Yes?" she questioned with a bow of her head. Harry sat back down and made himself comfortable.

"Tell me again what these marks mean," he ordered as he traced the marks on Draco's arm. Pansy smiled and sat next to Harry on the floor beside the bed.

"These marks are the marks of the Royals in our race. Each _Vuota _is born with markings similar to these but their location is different depending on what your trade is." She rolled up the sleeves of her robes and whispered, "_Potere."_ Then black markings that looked like Draco's appeared and wrapped all the way around her arm and hands. "The Royal Guards' mark is on our arms, the back of our necks, and a single band is wrapped around our left ankle. Any trade involving the Royals produces black marks. A regular Guards' marks are only on their arms and the back of their necks and they're a deep navy blue. Crabbe and Goyle could show you some time later if you're curious. The two different roles have two different markings and colors." She looked up at Draco who appeared to be only sleeping. The marks were all over his face, neck, arms, legs... His whole body was marked, as was the burden of the Royals. "But with the marks comes power. The more places on your body that are marked the more powerful you are. The Royals have their entire bodies marked, thus meaning that their powers are harder to control." She turned to Harry and smiled. "Draco is the most powerful ruler we've ever had and it appears that you are equally powerful."

"If Draco is so powerful then why did this happen? He resisted my orders but then passed out. Why?" Harry asked.

"That's an excellent question that I would like to have answered as well," Draco said as he tried to sit up. Harry and Pansy jumped at the unexpected words from Draco. He smiled at them reassuringly when they tried to help him. "I'm fine," he told them. Pansy still tried to help. "Pansy," he nearly growled in warning. Pansy pulled away and allowed Harry to help Draco up into a sitting position. She knew that Draco would only want Harry touching him when he woke up but she couldn't help herself. She hated feeling helpless.

"I'm glad you're awake," Harry said as he hugged Draco. He saw that Draco's eyes were still tinged with red but his skin and hair was no longer glowing. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" He went on saying sorry and asking for forgiveness.

"Harry, calm down," Draco laughed as he put a marked hand over Harry's mouth, seeing his marks fully visible. "Pansy," he said keeping his hand in place, "We need Severus. My marks won't go away." Draco looked nonchalant but Pansy got a worried look in her eyes. Harry saw this and tried to no avail to pull Draco's hand away from his mouth.

"Yes, sire," Pansy bowed after masking her look of worry. She turned and left the dorms. Blaise stepped forward with Ron close behind.

"How are you feeling?" Blaise asked Draco.

"I feel fine," Draco insisted. "Full of energy." He looked at Harry, "Promise to stop to apologizing?" Harry nodded his head yes. "Good," Draco smiled as he removed his hand from Harry's mouth.

"So you're a Royal?" Ron questioned with a smirk. Draco nodded once for yes. "I always knew there was a reason everyone practically worshipped the ground you walked on. Should we stat calling you 'sire' or 'my lord' now?" he laughed.

Draco seemed to think for a moment. "Yes," he said seriously. "That sounds nice."

"I was only joking!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry laughed. "Well, now you have to call him 'sire.' This should be a fun year," he laughed again as Draco pulled him up and into his lap.

Ron glared at Draco and crossed his arms over his chest. "Stupid royal git," he mumbled. Blaise, Harry, and Draco laughed and ignored the rest of the red-head's annoyed babbling. A few seconds later, Pansy walked in leading Professor Snape, billowing robes and all.

"Ah, Little King," Snape smiled, "It appears as though your mate is stronger than you are. Either that or you've been letting your magic build up too much." When Snape said this Pansy sent an I-told-you-so look in Draco's direction.

"Well, I don't know which it is," Draco smiled. "Probably a mixture of both. I can't get my marks to go away and I can feel my magic surging."

Snape reached into one of the many pockets on his robes and pulled out a small vial that had a beautiful gold cream in it. "Your mate will have to put this _oro _on your marks... ALL of your marks in order for it to work. Everything should return to normal after about ten minutes." Draco reached forward and took the vial from the Potions Master.

"Thank you, Scholar," Draco said using Snape's trade, as was _Vuota _custom when thanking each other. Snape bowed.

"I will be writing your father and requesting that he send," Snape said and he appeared to have trouble saying the last few words, "Healer Kevin," he cringed, "so we can figure out why this happened. He will want to look over Harry as well." He bowed again before turning to leave.

"Snape is one of you, too?" Ron exclaimed. "Don't expect me to call him 'sir' or anything! I refuse!"

"Professor Snape is a Scholar?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron's outburst.

"He is," Draco said as he looked at the vial in his hand. "_Pansy, Blaise, Weasely, leave us," _he instructed using the _Comandare. _The three left and Draco handed Harry the vial. He took off his shirt and laid back. Harry blushed furiously.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he studied the marks on Draco's chest.

"I need you to put the _oro _on me," Draco said.

"What will it do?" Harry asked as he pulled the lid off of the vial.

"It's a _Vuota _medicine that will tame my magic, for lack of better words, and make my marks go away. No one must know that I'm a Royal yet. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will. Is it going to hurt?" Harry asked as he moved to sit next to Draco.

"Probably," Draco said as he followed Harry's every move woth his eyes. "That's why you have to do it. If anyone else was to touch my marks for so long it would hurt ten times more, which is why I sent Pansy away when she tried to help me up earlier." He grabbed Harry's chin and looked into his emerald eyes. "Only you can touch my marks."

Harry's blush turned redder. "You're whole body?" he questioned.

"My whole body," Draco said as he watched Harry pour some of the gold cream into his hand.

"Okay," Harry said quietly. He rubbed the cream in his hands before he slowly started to put it on Draco's face. He went over his cheeks, his forhead, his nose, and jaw. Draco closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the _oro 's _magic took effect. It felt as if his face were burning; it wasn't painful, just annoying. Harry began rubbing the cream on Draco's neck and shoulders. He rubbed the remaining _oro _on his hands on Draco's chest. "Sit up so I can get your back," he instructed. Once Draco was sitting up Harry got more of the cream on his hands and rubbed it on Draco's back, going slow to make sure he didn't miss a spot. He blushed as his hands went over Draco's rippling back muscles.

"Harry, if I weren't feeling the _oro _fighting to control my magic, your hands would feel amazing," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks?" Harry said questioningly. "I assume that was a compliment..."

"It was," Draco laughed. It was cut short when Harry moved his hand down to the small of his back. He threw his head back and gritted his teeth. "Harry, don't do that."

"Do what?" Harry asked as he moved his hand back over the same spot.

Draco gasped, "That. Don't do that." The mixture of the _oro's _burning and Harry's hands on that particularly sensitive part of his back was sending wave upon wave of erotic pleasure up and down his spine.

Harry laughed. "Is that pain... or pleasure I hear in your voice, my lord?" he asked lowly into Draco's ear.

"Harry, are you trying to make me lose control again? Keep talking like that and I'll drag you down to my Head Boy room and have my Royal way with you," Draco forced out.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Harry asked with a laugh. He pushed Draco back down so he was lying flat on his back. "We've only been together for what, two days? Can't have you jumping my bones before the first date."

"That would be terrible," Draco laughed as Harry started on his arms. The burning sensation was becoming more tolerant and Draco hardly felt it any more. Now it was like a distant tingle.

"Your marks are fading," Harry noted as he finished Draco's arms and sat back to eye the progress the _oro _had made. "Just your legs left, yeah?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Draco answered as he reached for the button of his trousers. Harry turned away to give Draco some privacy as he removed his pants... Not that privacy mattered much now anyway, he was about to see everything... Draco would be completely bare... Without any clothes... Naked... Harry gulped and slowly turned back around.

The first thing he noticed was that the Royals' markings really did cover his entire body... every inch of his body. He could feel Draco's eyes watching him intently before said blonde laughed. Harry looked up at him. "And what is so amusing?" he asked with a glare.

"It's just that your face has turned a lovely shade of red," Draco replied. Harry glared even harder and then angrily put more of the _oro _on his hands before starting at Draco's feet. "It looks good on you," Draco said as he sat up. Harry ignored him and instead focused on rubbing the medicine up Draco's shins and around to the back of his legs. When he reached Draco's knees his hands were pulled away. He looked up at Draco in confusion, noting that the red in his silver eyes was gone now. "I really do like the way you're blushing; it's cute. I wasn't insulting you," Draco said as he caressed Harry's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm not cute," Harry said with a smile.

"Fine," Draco smiled back as he pulled Harry forward for a kiss. "I'll think of something else to call you," he said pulling away. "Let's finish now. Your Granger friend is downstairs and I can feel her mind filling with questions from here."

Harry laughed as Draco laid back down. The _oro _was working really well. All of the marks on Draco's face were gone along with the ones on his chest. The others were faded and nearly gone as well. Harry resumed his work on Draco's upper legs, moving up to his thighs and higher... and higher. He could feel the heat on his face as he finally reached the most private part of Draco. When his bare hands touched Draco for the first time Draco let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Having Harry's hands on him felt ten times better then they did on his back. He thought of Pansy and Blaise and Weasely to keep his mind off all of the inappropriate thoughts going through his mind about everything he wanted to do to Harry. He felt his marks begin to itch again. 'Damn,' he thought. Surely Balise and Pansy could feel his magic building up again. Hopefully Harry was nearly done...

"Draco?" Harry questioned. Draco looked up at him. "Your marks are coming back," he said pulling his hands away from Draco. The marks went away again.

"They'll do that," Draco said as he sat up and grabbed for his pants and boxers.

"How often?" Harry asked in worry, not bothering to give Draco privacy this time.

It took Draco a moment to answer. "Whenever I feel aroused sexually or whenever you're in danger. When we finally bond my marks will show. They're the darker side of me, the _Vuota _side of me." He buttoned his pants and threw on his shirt. "They've been acting up recently," he added as he turned away to find his shoes. He stopped when Harry threw his arms around him from behind.

"Is it my fault?" Harry asked guiltily.

"Of course not," Draco reassured as he turned around and returned Harry's hug. "It's mine for not having good enough control."

"Okay," Harry said as he pulled out of Draco's embrace. "I'll help you get control. Just tell me what to do."

Draco smiled at the determination he saw in Harry's eyes. "First thing's first," he laughed. "We have to go inform Granger about what's going on, but don't tell her I'm a Royal. The less people that know the better."

"Ron will be glad to hear that," Harry laughed as the two made their way out of the dorms. "He's always wanted to know something that Hermione doesn't."

When they entered the common room they noticed that it had filled with people: curious first years and all the way up to angry seventh years. "What are you doing in here?" Ginny weasely sneered. "And why were you up with Harry?"

"And what business is it of yours?" Draco sneered back. He pushed Harry forward gently to get him walking again. **Blaise, we're going to Slytherin, **he said mentally. **Tell the others and instruct Crabbed and Goyle to take and break and meet us down there.**

**Yes, sire, **Blaise replied.

"Let's go, Harry," Draco whispered. He led the way through the Gryffindor crowd and exited throught the portrait hole. "The common room filled up fast," Draco said as the left Gryffindpr Tower.

"It usually does after meals," Harry smiled. "Ginny was acting strange," he noted.

"Well she's a Gryffindor," Draco said with a smirk.

"I'm a Gryffindor, you git," Harry said indignantly.

"Yes, but you're _my _Gryffindor. There's a difference," Draco explained.

"Is there?" Harry laughed. "Well then, you're _my _Slytherin."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Draco laughed as he made a left to lead them down to the dungeons.

"So are we meeting them in the dungeons?" Harry questioned.

"We are," Draco answered. "I bet Weasely will enjoy this."

"He'll enjoy it more than he enjoys you," Harry teased. Ron hated Slytherin as much, if not more, than he hated spiders and Draco. Harry made a mental note to have a talk with Ron later about how he felt about Harry being mated to their former enemy. He seemed okay, but knowing Ron, he was likely to explode at any time.

"I'm can't say I'm looking forward to answering Granger's questions," Draco said as they walked down a flight of stairs. The air grew colder the father down in the castle they went.

"At least you didn't have to sit through her 'This year will be different' speech in the common room. I didn't really have to either but I feel sorry for the first years," Harry said seriously feeling sorry for the little kids. Hermione had a way of dragging out speeches and talks to make them more boring than Professor Binns's class and more pointless than Professor Trelawney's lessons.

"Oh, don't worry. I know exactly how the little buggers feel. She had an hour-long speech about ending house rivalry on the train during the prefect meeting." Draco faked a shudder. "It was bloody awful!" Harry laughed and Draco smiled at the sound.

Then they reached the dungeons. Draco led Harry to a big wooden door that had a silver serpent knocker on it. He whispered 'open' in _Parseltongue _and the door opened. Harry was shocked. "I didn't know you could speak _Parseltongue!"_

Draco laughed. "I can't, but the Slytherin dorms only open if you speak _Parseltongue. _We only know how to say 'open.' It gets passed down year to year."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I just thought that all of the House dorms had a portrait and password," Harry admitted as he followed Draco inside. The Slytherin common roomwas decorated with snakes, Slytherin green, and silver. It was very dark and dreary, yet at the same time warm and inviting, an odd combination.

"Well, Ravenclaws have to answer a riddle to get into their dorms," Draco informed. "They're usually easy but some even give _me _trouble."

"Not the great Draco Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed with a laugh. Draco turned suddenly and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, holding him in place.

"Are you mocking me?" Draco asked.

"And if I am?" Harry replied.

Before Draco could say something kinky and smart, the door opened and Pansy, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione walked in. Ron looked like he was trying not to be sick and Hermione looked curious while Pansy and Blaise simply looked amused.

Draco pulled away from Harry and turned to face the new arrivals. "Pansy, guard the door. No one comes in. Come back in once Crabbe and Goyle return."

Pansy nodded and went back out the door. "Weasely, Granger, have a seat," Draco said as he motioned over to the dark green couches around the fireplace. It was kind of like Gryffindor's common room in that regard.

Harry went over and sat on a love seat so Draco could sit next to him. Draco joined him after Ron and Hermione were seated. He motioned for Blaise to sit stand behind him before he started. "I'm not human," he said first. "You don't need to know what I am, but you can know that I am Harry's mate and he is mine. Any questions?"

Hermione's hand shot up immediately. Draco could tell by the curious gleam in her amber eyes that it was going to be a long afternoon...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE:** YAY! Another update! I hope this chapter was longer than the last one! In the next chapter I'll finally have dinner and then a time jump! I'm sorry it's still only like the second day of school! And hopefully this chapter was better than the last one! Please review if you have any ideas for what should happen next or if you just want to review...

If you have any questions about _Vuota _markings let me know. (Like 'What color are a Scholar's marks?' and 'Where are they?')


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE:**** HELLO! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters!

(Oh, and it came to my attention that I had written the way to get into Slytherin's dorms two ways... So the password _Chamber of Secrets _will be for Draco's Head room... Sorry for any confusion, and if you didn't notice WHOO HOOO! I'll send you a brownie...)

****

**Till the End of Forever**

After an hour of relentless questions from Hermione, the small meeting in the Slytherin dorms was finally over. Harry had fallen asleep after Hermione's twelth question though he would probably need to know the answers. She asked a variety of questions about the _Vouta_ and why Harry was supposed to be Draco's mate, but Harry couldn't bring himself to be concerned about 'why' or 'what'. He wasn't sure why he could just accept this new change to his life, but he could. Draco had finally forced Hermione to stop asking questions and the small party was sitting at their appropriate house tables.

"Hermione, can you pass the pumpkin juice?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and handed him the pitcher of juice. She had been oddly quiet after they had left the dungeons. It was as if her mind were too full and was still trying to process all of the new information. Harry was sure she would eventually burst later and would have millions of things to say. He decided to revel in the silence while it lasted.

Ron had been happily digging into a loaded sandwhich and suddenly stopped. "Ron?" Harry questioned as he put down his goblet and the pitcher of juice. Ron looked up in a daze and blinked slowly. He put down the sandwhich he had been about to take a bite out of and then his blue eyes became focused on the Slytherin table over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned as well. "Ron, what are you staring at?" Ron stood up without answering Harry's question and then made his way around the table.

"Ron?" Hermione asked as he passed her and Harry. She made a grab for his robe but missed. Harry and Hermione watched in silence as Ron finally stopped behind Pansy Parkinson. Draco and Blaise shared a looked as Ron tapped Pansy on the shoulder. She slowly turned around and looked up in confusion.

"Pansy?" Ron asked softly.

"Weasley," Pansy nodded.

"On the first Hogsmeade weekend would you care to have some butterbeer with me?" Ron asked. Silence fell throughout the whole Great Hall.

"Why?" Pansy asked with a slight blush.

"Because I like you," Ron smiled. "What do you say?"

"Okay," Pansy smiled.

"Great!" Ron exclaimed. He bent to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and then went back to his previous seat with Harry and Hermione. He picked his sandwhich back up and kept eating. Harry and Hermione were gaping, Pansy was blushing with a smile, Blaise and Draco were laughing, and everyone else in the Great Hall burst into applause.

"Ron," Hermione said slowly, "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Ron said with his mouth full of sandwhich. "I just had to ask her out. It was like a dream."

"A dream?" Harry asked with a look over at Draco. Said blonde was smiling and looking superior. **Is this your doing? **Harry asked.

**I might have influenced the weasle a bit, **Draco replied.

**Why? **Harry asked next.

**Because Pansy likes him... I know; it's hard to believe isn't it? **Draco replied.

**I thought **_**Vouta **_**had mates. Is Ron Pansy's? **Harry questioned.

**We do, **Draco replied sadly. **You are the first mate our race has seen in over one-hundred years. Many of us have taken to finding our own. Pansy gave up searching a long time ago for her real mate. Ron might be good for her. Who am I to stand in her way?** He smiled and stood from the table with Blaise and Pansy right behind him. **Would you care to join me for a stroll?**

**I'd be honored, **Harry smiled. He stood. "Stay here," he told Hermione and Ron. Then he went after Draco.

He walked out of the Great Hall and met Draco outside the hall doors. Blaise and Pansy were no longer with him. "Where're Pansy and Blaise?"

"I sent them on a private mission," Draco smiled as he grabbed Harry's hand in his own.

"What kind of mission?" Harry laughed as he allowed Draco to lead him away.

"I told them to retreive our schedules from Severus."

"Can they do that?" Harry asked.

"I would be shocked if they couldn't," Draco laughed. "They have been trained since birth to complete even the simplest tasks." He pulled Harry against his side and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I thought you were going to try and not get closer," Harry pointed out.

"Well, I changed my mind," Draco smiled.

"Why did you want to push yourself away anyway?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed. "Finding your mate is the best thing that can ever happen to one of us," he replied. "When we find our mate, our natural instincts are to claim them and complete the bond that calls us everyday of our lives until a mate is found. The urge to complete my bond with you is already so strong I can barely stand it, but I cannot afford to lose my mate when I have just found him," he finished with a small smile.

"Why would you lose me?" Harry asked as he stopped walking. Draco stopped next to him.

"Our world is different from the Wizarding world. In our world, the laws are strictly inforced and followed... Well, there's always one of us who cannot follow the laws... He is dangerous and targets the Royals. Bonding, or any sexual feelings I feel, will build up my magic and he'll be able to sense it; everyone will," Draco answered.

"Everyone?" Harry blushed. Draco laughed and Harry wrapped his arms around him and stood on his tip-toes to rest their forheads together. "Don't worry... I don't you want to lose me. I'll hold back my sexual allure; it might be hard because there's so much-"

"You're so cute," Draco interrupted with a laugh as he gently kissed Harry's lips. "I'm glad you're my mate," he said when they pulled apart and resumed walking.

"Good," Harry said. "You should feel honored..."

"You are definitely a Gryffindor," Draco said shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"All Gryffindors have big heads," Draco answered with a chuckle at Harry's glare.

"Well, Slytherins would have big heads too... if they ever won at Quidditch," Harry said smugly letting go of Draco's hand. He laughed at Draco's hurt look and then ran ahead.

"That was low!" Draco called after him. Then he smiled and chased his mate all the way down to the Slytherin dungeons.

After a few minutes of meaningless Quidditch talk between Harry and Draco, Pansy and Blaise walked into Draco's Head Boy common room. Pansy was holding two pieces of folded parchment and they came to kneel next to the couch Harry and Draco were sitting on. "Your schedules," Blaise said with a bow of his head. Pansy bowed as well.

"Thank you," Draco said as he took the parchment from Pansy's hand. He opened the first to find it was Harry's, he handed it to him. Then he opened his, hearing a groan from his mate after a reading it.

"I have Double Potions first..." Harry complained. "Why must I always have Snape first thing in the morning?"

"I have Severus in the morning... I'll protect you from him," Draco laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself," he said as he read the rest of his schedule. "Do we have all of our classes together?" he asked as he took Draco's.

"All except Ancient Runes and Advanced Arithmancy... You have Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy," Draco answered.

"You'll have Ancient Runes with Hermione... I'm sure you two will be the only ones," Harry joked.

Pansy snickered. "I believe Harry has a point."

"I asked you to take them with me, Pansy," Draco said with a small glare of annoyance, "but you had 'already learned enough Runes' and refused." Blaise laughed this time. "Next time I'll just make you."

"Then I'll just sick Harry on you," Pansy joked as she childishly stuck her tongue out.

"And then _I'll _just sick Ron on you," Harry retaliated. Pansy blushed. Draco and Blaise laughed.

Draco pulled Harry close. "You are so evil," he said. "We should ask Dumbledore to resort you. This time you'll be sorted into my House."

"Never," Harry said indignantly. "If I'm in Slytherin, which Seeker is going to kick your arse at every game?"

"This year, Harry," Draco said shaking his head with a smile. "Just you wait..."

"For what?" Harry teased. "Your game to improve? Quidditch isn't meant to last that long..."

"He is evil!" Blaise and Pansy laughed. "You should see your face!" they pointed out to Draco.

Harry smiled smugly. Then he kissed Draco's cheek softly. Draco's mouth was slightly hanging open in shock. "That was really..." he said with a loss for words. "Wow, I don't think anyone has ever been so blatantly rude to me before."

"I was only kidding," Harry laughed. He positioned himself in Draco's lap and pouted cutely. "Don't be mad... It was funny."

"Awww... How cute!" Pansy shrieked. Blaise elbowed her and then dragged her by the collar of her robes. He winked over at Draco and led Pansy back out to the Slytherin dorms.

"It was funny," Draco said as he laid back against the couch and pulled Harry with him. "I forgive you."

"Good," Harry smiled as he stared at Draco's face. He was really handsome... His noble silver eyes were full of knowledge and his aristocratic jaw screamed dominance. He looked like royalty. Harry then laid his head on Draco's firm chest and took comfort in his scent. "I'm tired," he said with a small yawn.

"Me too," Draco said with a small smile. "Would you like to sleep with me?"

Harry smiled into the fabric of Draco's shirt and replied without a second of delay, "Yes."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and then stood from the couch effortlessly.

Pansy suddenly popped back in the room. "Be careful..." she warned with a warm smile. "We don't want your magic to spike again."

"She's right," Harry said from his place in Draco's arms. "Maybe I should sleep in the Tower tonight," he suggested.

"We'll only be sleeping, Pansy," Draco laughed. "Your concern is noted, but I'm not going to try and rape Harry in his sleep."

Harry blushed at the thought and buried his head in the crook of Draco's neck. "I trust you, Draco," Pansy whispered. "I'm your guard and your best friend, I worry... It's my job. Goodnight, my lord. And Harry," she said bowing once. She left and closed the door behind her.

**Goodnight, Pansy, **Draco told her. **I am honored to have you with me.**

**Sweet talk will not dissuade my concern, **Pansy replied indignantly.

**Goodnight, Pansy, **Harry added. **Will you help me plan something devious for class tomorrow? I want to have a brilliant time in Potions... Ron will help too.**

**Sounds fun, **Pansy replied after a moment. **I think of something tonight. Sleep well.**

**You too, **Harry replied as Draco dropped him on his bed. **Goodnight, Blaise.**

**You too, **Blaise laughed. **For a minute, I'd thought you had forgotten me. And don't try anything Draco, **he added.

**Goodnight, **Draco said finally. His tone left no room to reply. **Harry and I are going to **_**sleep. **_Then he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair silk pajam bottoms. They were a deep Slytherin green. Then he bent down and pulled a pair of navy blue pajamas from a drawer. "Here you are, Harry," he said tossing the navy blue pajams to his mate. "You can sleep in those."

"Why, thank you," Harry smiled. "I didn't fancy having to sleep in these clothes." He sat up on the bed and began to take his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"Changing," Harry said as he dropped his shirt on the floor. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he laughed.

"Well, if you want to keep any clothes on at all tonight, you should allow me time to get to the bathroom. Watching you undress, makes me anything but tired," Draco explained as he raked his silver eyes up and down the Gryffindor's tan flesh.

Harry blushed madly. "I suppose you're right," he said. "Sorry," he added cutely. "_I'll _go to the bathroom and finish... It's your room after all." He stood and made his way past Draco, lightly pushing his chest as he did so.

Draco laughed huskily and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him back against him. Harry looked up and smirked. "What is it?" he asked.

"Do I need to have a reason to want you against me?" Draco asked as he bent his head down to gently kiss Harry's forhead.

"No," Harry laughed. "But I don't want Pansy mad at me when all of my good looks make you go crazy again." He pushed away from Draco with a superior smirk.

"Hmm... She's not too terrible when she's mad," Draco said as he followed after Harry. Harry stepped into the bathroom and turned around to face Draco. "Stay," he said. Then he tried to close the door but Draco put his hand out to hold it open...

"The longer I'm with you," Draco started with a smile, "the more I feel human... The more I forget about all the reasons why I must wait to claim you..." He let the door go. "I'll be in bed when you get out," he said turning around. Harry watched him walk towards his wardrobe with a smile before closing the door and putting on the pajamas Draco had given him.

Harry smiled when he emerged from the bathroom and saw Draco waiting for him patiently. Draco wore no shirt and he smiled when Harry approached. "Do the pajamas fit?" he asked.

"They're just a little big," Harry laughed as he dropped the rest of his clothes next to his shirt on the floor. Then he climbed onto the massive bed decorated with Slytherin colors and snuggled up next to Draco. Draco wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him as close as he could. Harry smiled and laid his head on Draco's chest. "Goodnight, Draco," he said placing a small kiss right over Draco's heart.

Draco felt on odd jolt at the small action. The thing in his chest started to beat rapidly... Harry laughed then. "Your heart's beating faster."

"It's your fault," Draco said in reply. "How do I stop it?"

"Just go to sleep," Harry yawned with a smile. "I'll teach you how to have a heart tomorrow."

Draco laughed at the idea. Because he was a _Vuota, _he was born empty. Now that he had Harry, he could finally feel the heart that had been lost to him. It would definitely take some getting used to... "Goodnight, Harry," he whispered.

"G'night," Harry yawned cutely.

Draco smiled and held his mate tightly.

**PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY IF IT WASN"T VERY GOOD! BYE!**


End file.
